


Trouble

by A_Padfoot



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gift Fic, Gore, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Strong Language, i hope angsty anyway, spideypoolexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Padfoot/pseuds/A_Padfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a corpse in NYC and Spider-man wants to know how Wade was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Katie (probablynotadalek) from the Spideypool Exchange. :) 
> 
> If you're reading Shake it Off and wondering when I will update..Soon. I promise. I know it's been a few months (omg siriusly?! I'm sorry!).

“Did you kill him?”

Wade didn't look up from his gun. He recognized that voice, knew from the moment he heard the window slide open. Instead he checked the chamber of his gun. 

“No.”

“Who else could have?” Spider-man demanded as he came fully into the room. Wade looked up now at the red and blue, self-righteous asshole (albeit, cute, asshole). Spider-man had his arms crossed and he was glowering down at him.

“The building was locked, Wade. Someone had to scale the building, break in without setting off the alarms, and only left one smudged fingerprint.”

“Sounds like there's a merc in town,” Wade shrugged. He was uninterested. Last time there was a murder in town Spider-man accused him of being the murderer as well. At least this time he didn't come in swinging on him after he had a hot dog bender.

Spider-man sighed.

“Will you at least check it out? Maybe you'll recognize who killed him.”

Wade set the gun down. The thing with Spider-man was he generally assumed the worse.  
[And we all know what that makes him.]  
{An asshole.}

“Anything for you, baby boy-”

“Don't call me that,” Spider-man whined but Deadpool continued over him as though he couldn't hear.

“But we're following the Pool rules.”

Spider-man scoffed but at least he uncrossed his arms. His curiosity got the better of him though, “And what are the Pool rules?”

“Number one all children under the age of 12 must be accompanied by an adult. Number two-”

“Wade.”

“Number two I am not a lifeguard. You are responsible for yourself while in the 'Pool.”

“Oh my god, Wilson.”

“Number three no running unless there's a very good reason. Blood is slippery. We don't want anyone to get hurt.”

Spider-man was shaking his head now but Wade was certain he heard an amused snort come from the younger man. He stood up, his blanket falling off his lap.

“Well I'll get dressed then. Don't touch my gun. It's very personal. It's another limb.”

“Jesus Christ, Wade!” Spider-man yelped. “Shut up and get dressed!”

“I don't know what your problem is now,” Wade said. He walked around the couch to where one of his boxes were. “It's not like I'm naked.”

“You're wearing Captain America women's panties, Wade!”

“Uh they don't necessarily have to be for women. My junk fits in there just fine, wanna look?”

There was a groan of dismay. Wade grinned and pulled up his pants. He always had great fun messing with Spider-man. The latter was such a stuck up hero. Bit of a jerk too, but at least this time he didn't come in swinging. He seemed to be genuinely trying to give him a chance.

Spider-man giving him a chance.

What were the odds on that? He wouldn't have placed any bets on it, that's for sure.

Spider-man wasn't amused when he insisted on a Spider Back Ride but Wade wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by. He whined. He stuck out his lower lip. He even batted his pretty blue eyes at him (although Spidey couldn't see the blue). There was another long pained sigh come from the arachnid.

“Fine,” he puffed out. He climbed up on to the window sill and motioned him over. “Arms around my neck. No weird stuff.”

“From me? Weird? I think you have me confused with another red suited super hero. Daredevil can be a bit handsy.”

Spider-man’s only real complaint was how hard Deadpool was burying his face into the crook of his neck. His warm breathe was causing goosebumps to prickle at his skin. He felt ultra-sensitive and very aware of Deadpool’s body pressed against his own.

 

Focus, Parker, he thought. We’ll get to the restaurant soon. Don’t think about the warmth, don’t think about-

 

He felt something suspiciously like a tongue skate against his throat. He missed the web he was supposed to be catching and they dropped. He shot out another web, catching them on a building and swung them to the roof. His body was warm- with anger. He could have dropped him!

 

“What was that?” He asked as soon as his boots hit the rooftop. 

 

Deadpool was still attached to him, arms firmly around his neck. He tilted his head up to look at him.

 

“There was a fly,” he replied, batting his eyes at him.

 

“So you ate it?” Spider-man snapped.

 

“You’re yelling,” he whined and cuddled closer. “You know that’s one of my turn ons.”

Spider-man elbowed him. “Do you recognize anything?”

 

Wade rubbed his side a bit as he spun in a rapid circle, taking in his surroundings.

“I don't know, Spidey. It looks like every other shi-”

“The man was murdered inside the building. You don't recognize it?”

Wade paused, more serious now and drank in the scenery. He offered another shrug.

“I can't say for certain.”

“Fine,” Peter grumbled. He crossed his arms. “Let's get inside.”

 

Spider-man went to move but Deadpool jumped into action. He dropped over the side and smoothly into a window. Spider-man sprang forward and when he peered inside Deadpool had gracefully landed next to the body. He followed. He was frowning now.

“It's almost like you've done this before,” he said quietly. They were both staring down at the body. A cardinal, from his outfit. His blood pooled around him. Someone had slit his throat.

“You know,” Wade accused. He was looking down at the corpse, one of his boots dipping into the sticky blood that hadn’t quite dried yet. “So why did you bring me here and not SHIELD?”

Spider-man’s stomach twisted.

“You didn’t seem to know and I felt I had a responsibility to you to find out why.”

“I don't remember doing it,” Wade responded. His voice choked. “I don't. Spidey, I swear I didn't... I didn't mean to kill anyone. I don't remember doing it.”

Spider-man grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I believe you.”

“Great,” his voice cracked. “So you believe I just kill people at random and don't remember it the next day? Fan-fucking-tastic, Spidey. Do you know this hasn’t happened to me for years?'

“So why would you kill him? Do you know him?”

Deadpool pulled his hand away. His face turned towards the shadows.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” He’d been here before with Cable. Could still remember the sinking feeling when he was turned away until he could be “fixed”. He curled his hands into fists. 

“So we need to figure it out.”

To his great, great surprise Spider-man’s voice was gentle. There didn’t seem to be a trace of anger or even disgust behind it. He snapped his head back around to look at him.

{Are you sure that’s Spidey?}  
[He didn’t punch us or drag us to justice.]

Spider-man bent down, his ass in perfect view.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Wade mumbled to himself. No one could fake that ass. “Spidey, what are you doing? You should have knocked me out, webbed me up, and locked me away.”

“What if someone did this to you?” Spider-man asked. 

“It doesn’t take much to get me to kill someone,” Wade said. 

{You were playing video games when this man was killed.}

Wade shook his head and took a step back.

“That wasn’t a video game,” he said. He remembered playing as well but his movements were meant for wielding a katana, not a controller. “I did it. I remember killing in a- in a game,” he tried to swallow but his throat was burning. 

“You remember killing him?”

 

“No, I remember… I remember playing a videogame but it wasn’t a game. Look it doesn’t matter. I did it. No one tricked me. It was a delusion. I wasn’t aware of what I was doing. I was killing because I wanted to. We should just be glad I didn’t slaughter anyone else.”

Spider-man pulled out the deceased’s wallet. 

“Stealing, Spidey? I thought you were above such petty crime,” the joke fell a bit flat. “Well I’m leaving. You enjoy the investigation. When you decide to drag me in, you know where I’ll be.”

He turned around, one hand in the air and walked towards the door. He didn’t get far before something hit him in the shoulder. He glanced around. It was a web.

“You’re not leaving until we figure this out.”

His anger flared and before he realized he had made a decision he had cut through the web. Light glinted off his katana as he sheathed it again.

“You hate me, I don’t see why you even care.”

There was hurried footsteps and Spider-man spun him around. 

“I don’t hate you.”

“Right,” Deadpool snorted. 

“I like you. A lot actually,” and to his horror once he started talking, Peter couldn’t stop. The words kept spilling out of his big, stupid, mouth. “I like your humor, I appreciate the fun you have doing your job, I like a lot of things about you. I like you.”

Now it was his turn to turn his back. How could he look at him after confessing all of that? Sure, Wade joked about having a crush on him but that’s all it was. A joke. And here Peter was feeding into it.

There was a snort. Then a giggle and soon enough Wade was doubled over laughing at him. Hysterically laughing. Peter turned around in disbelief. What an asshole! Deadpool paused to look at him. 

“Okay, okay. I’m good. That was a good one.”

“A good one?” Now he was really confused.

“A good joke. You can’t like me. I don’t even like me.”

Peter took a step forward and poked him in the chest.

“It’s not a joke.” 

“You quit the Avengers because you couldn’t stand to work with me. The last time I tried to help you you made it crystal fucking clear what you thought of me. We’re not friends, remember? I remember.”

He remembered. He had regretted saying it, just as Wade said he would but the merc wasn’t going to let it go. 

“If you would allow me to apologize-” he began but Wade covered his mouth. He snapped, twisting that arm behind Wade’s back and pushing him up against the nearest wall. “I’m sorry I called you selfish and stupid-”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. Those are my my better traits-”

“That does it,” Spider-man snapped. He suddenly let go and hit Wade with his webs. Again and again until his mouth was stuck shut and his arms bound above his head. “I like this.”

 

Deadpool pulled at his restraints. “Ho ou’d aid.”

“I’m sorry. You maybe a bit selfish at times but you’re certainly not stupid. You’ve shown me I can trust you.”

He pulled the webbing from Wade’s face and pulled up his mask. “Do you trust me?”

Wade frowned. “No.”

“You’re being stubborn now.”

“I’m not.”

Spider-man leaned in and ghosted his lips over Wade’s throat.

“You don’t trust me,” Wade choked out. “I don’t even know who you are.”

Peter froze at that. He wasn’t prepared to give up his identity. He had just started to trust Wade. Few knew who he was and for good reason.

“I can’t-” he tried but Wade shoved him away. A smoke bomb engulfed the area and when it cleared, Deadpool was gone. 

 

Some days it was too painful to be around people.  
Some days it was too painful to be away from people.  
Some days it was too painful for either. This was one of those days. Wade had managed to sit up in bed but his limbs wouldn’t move him any farther than that. Maybe the building would explode and take him out of his misery for a while.

{Or maybe someone will visit.}  
[No one wants to visit him.]

He couldn’t argue that. When was the last time anyone saw him or even cared if he wasn’t around? It was usually, “Shut up, Wade” and general disgust that he was around. Sure, everyone liked him when there was dirty work to be done. But otherwise out of sight, out of mind.

{Bored.}

It wasn’t like he was entirely alone. He had his ever helpful boxes chattering away in his head. With all their support [Your gun is right there!] and their concern {Why wait for a building to blow up when you can blow off your head?}.

A floorboard creaked. Wade looked to the bedroom entrance. The other room was dark, but he could have sworn he saw a shadow move.  
{Are you being robbed?}

“It might improve my mood if I was,” he mumbled. The adreline was pumping in his viens now but after a few minutes of nothing happening it faded. He leaned over and picked up his .45 from his night stand.

The metal was cold in his fingers, greedily sucking up his warmth. At some point he had carved “This end toward enemies” with an arrow on it.

“This end toward enemies,” he said out loud, as if reading off directions and stuck the barrel under his chin.

{Well at least we’ll have a few hours away from you.}  
[No more whining.]

“Wade!”

He didn’t move the gun, but he did look at the doorway. Spider-man stood there, arms outstretched, his body tense.

“What are you doing?” Spider-man demanded. He let his arms drop to his side. His head cocked to the left.

“Doesn’t matter. What’s my good pal Spider-man doing breaking into my home?” He asked as he set the gun down on the bed.

“I wasn’t breaking in,” Spider-man argued. Wade rolled his eyes. Spider-man could never recognize when he was breaking a law. Just when other people were doing it.

“Right, I forgot I gave you a key to come and go as you please. A few years ago this would have gotten you killed or at least kidnapped and tortured.”

Spider-man looked skeptical.

“I find that hard to believe coming from a man that sleeps with a stuffed unicorn.”

Wade glanced around. His unicorn was in clear view. He stuffed it under his blanket. He didn’t need Spidey to get the good of a look at it. Then he wiped his hand on his leg.

“What do you want, Spidey? I was kind of in the middle of something.”

And there it was again. Spider-man’s appearance had startled it from him but the heaviness was settling over him once more. He let out a sigh. Everything was so painful. His skin, his brain, having Spider-man witness this private moment.

“I wanted to do research on the dead guy with you but it can wait,” Spider-man took a few steps into the room. “Can I sit?”

“You broke into my home-”

“I didn’t break in!’

“-and now you’re asking to sit down. Just fucking sit already, silly arachnid.”

Deadpool patted a spot on the double bed. Spider-man took it and then rubbed the back of his neck. He was clearly nervous.

“You don’t have to be here, you know,” Wade pointed out.

“I know.”

Wade surveyed him for a long moment. Spidey wasn’t looking at him, didn’t seem to know what to do with himself.

“So long as you know…”

Wade trailed off as Spider-man’s hand rested on his leg. It wasn’t anything sexual. His hand was closer to his knee but some of the weight was lifted. Deadpool stared down at the hand. A few times Spider-man would gently, reassuringly trace a few small circles before his hand would still again.

“Can I call you something other than Spidey?” Deadpool blurted out. He looked up from the hand on his leg to meet Spider-man’s face. He was cocking his head to the left again.

{Okay that’s pretty damn cute.}  
[Aww lil’ spidey is a-thinkin’!]

“You can call me Peter.”

“Peter,” Deadpool tried his name out. He didn’t think he knew any Peters. The name didn’t sound familiar and was a bit foreign on his tongue.

“Mmmhmm,” Peter agreed. “So is there any particular reason you were going to put a hole in your head?”

His hand remained but instead of the soothing circles it had gone a bit tense. His fingers digging into his skin. Deadpool froze though. Unable to even articulate a simple response. A fuck you was on the tip of his tongue but…

{You want him to be concerned.}  
[Pathetic, Wilson. Clinging to the first person to sho-]  
“Shut up!” he snarled at them. The warmth from Peter’s hand was immediately removed. “Not- not you.”

Spider-man’s head tilted again like a god damned puppy.

“So who were you talking to?” Peter asked.

Wade shoved himself off the bed and pointed to the door.

“Just go.”

But Peter was a stubborn creature. Instead he pulled off his mask and crossed his legs under him. He was making himself more comfortable on his bed. Which would have been a dream any other day but today it was just infuriating.

“I can’t do that. If I leave I’ll be ignoring your suffering and...I can’t do that. I was watching you for a while, Wade. You’re hurting.”

“No shit!” He snapped. “I’m always in some kind of pain. That’s nothing new. If you’re not leaving, I will. Don’t touch my fucking unicorn.”

He slammed the door so hard it sounded as though it fell off a hinge but he didn’t turn around to look. However, if he had, Wade would have seen Spider-man coming through the door. He was hit from behind and spun around until they hit the ground.

“What is your problem?” Wade yelled. Spider-man had him pinned to the ground. Hold Wade’s arms above his head and grinning down at him.

“Oh I’ve just decided that if you can be a massive pain in my side, I can be a massive pain in yours. I.Like.You.Wilson.”

“I suppose I could get used to that.”

Peter’s grin grew even wider. How could someone smile so hard? 

“Wanna get a pizza?” Peter asked. “I’m buying.”

“What about the dead guy?” Wade asked. Peter shrugged.

“Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D had done the same research as you. They’re handling it.”

“Can...can we just go back to the bedroom and cuddle?” Wade asked.

“You gotta move that unicorn,” Peter agreed. Wade picked them both off the ground and carried Peter bridal style back to the room.

“Unicorn is part of the deal. You’ll love him. Let me introduce you…”


End file.
